frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kopatryk/Rozdział 6
Po gruntownej Edycji 01.03.2015 Zegar na rynku wskazywał drugą. W powietrzu wisiał aromat róż, obecnych w Arendell od kilkuset lat, mniej lub bardziej zauważalnie. To dzieło ludzkiej ręki, nie zmieniło się od dwustu lat. Przynajmniej wizualne. Wciąż można wyczuć tutaj ducha starych czasów. Czasów panowania królowej Elsy, tak bardzo kochanych przez Artystów. Czasów, gdy technologia zderzyła się z magią. Miasto to, stało się ostoją czarodziei wszelkiej maści. A zaczęło się od człowieka który złamał wszystkie zasady, zmieniając Istotę Magii. Trzeciego. Pisarz wszedł do pierwszego lepszego pubu. Jaskrawe, elektryczne światło oślepiało go lekko. Kilka osób przy barku topiły smutki w alkoholu, jeszcze inni grali w bilarda. Był to typowy pub. Nie skupiał się za bardzo na tym co się dzieje wokół, zbliżał się kres jego podróży. Usiadł na wysokim krzesełku, a po chwili podeszła do niego Barmanka. Ładna brunetka o kocich oczach wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, po czym zapytała: -Co podać? -Cydr, jeśli takowy macie. I garść informacji. Leno. Dziewczyna była zdziwiona, dopóki nie przypomniała sobie o wyszytym imieniu na uniformie. Rozbawiło ją to. Rozsypał kilka monet na blacie. -Jak duża ta garść informacji? -Najbliższy Hotel, mapa okolicy i środki transportu. Położyła na blacie pożądany trunek. -Przepraszam że jestem tak nachalna, ale czy my się znamy? -Może i tak, ale historycznie nie. -Najgorszy tekst na podryw jaki słyszałam. -Może dlatego że cię nie podrywam? Wyjął z kieszeni srebrny zegarek. -Och, rozumiem. Podróżnik w czasie. Coraz mniej was się widuje w Arendell. -Może dlatego że to ostatni egzemplarz? Swoją drogą, jeszcze trzysta lat temu, może pięćdziesiąt osób odpowiedziałoby na pytanie typu co to jest, prawidłową odpowiedź. Teraz miliardy... No cóż, znak czasów. Ale niczego nie żałuję. To znaczy raczej niczego w historii nie zmienię. Rozumiesz o czym mówię, prawda? Postanowiła przemilczeć to co usłyszała. Położyła mu pogiętą kartkę, koło pustej już szklanki. -Szef kazał to przekazać, komuś... komuś takiemu jak ty. Trzeci ze znudzeniem przeczytał liścik. Drewniana 6, pierwsza z prawej. Idź potem w stronę gór. Nie, nie ma żadnego transportu. Wymyśl coś. Przeżyjesz jeszcze jeden dzień, Nie codziennie ma się taką okazję na rozluźnienie. Jego jedynym komentarzem było ciche przekleństwo. To już pół roku tułaczki w tych obcych czasach. Jak długo jeszcze? W jego głowie odezwał się cichy głosik. Nie było innego wyjścia. Cierpliwość popłaci, a to już jest prawie koniec. Nie wiedzieć czemu, pocieszyło go to. Ale Gienia mogła bardziej się postarać. I tym razem głos mu odpowiedział. Mogła. -To by było na tyle. Reszty nie trzeba. Wyszedł tak szybko jak wszedł. Rynek Arendell był całkowicie pusty. Neonowe napisy nad pubem nadawały okolicy błękitnej poświaty. Dookoła wisiały plakaty. Rozpocznij nowe millenium z Magią! Wielkie wydarzenie obejmie całe miasto! To już jutro! Wszyscy z okolicy będą w Arendell. Pewno o to chodziło w ostatnim zdaniu. Wszedł w wąską uliczkę, tak jak kazano mu w liściku. 1,2,3,4,5...6. -Hotel Którego Szukasz. Bardzo oryginalna nazwa. Popchnął drewniane drzwi i wszedł do środka. Czuł się jakby był w 1200 roku, w jakimś pałacyku na południu. Marmurowa posadzka idealnie współgrała ze śnieżnobiałymi kolumnami. Wokół było mnóstwo wolnego miejsca, w holu zmieściłoby się z dwieście osób. Tylko trochę byłoby ciasno. Naprzeciw drzwi znajdowała się dębowa recepcja, a za biurkiem drzemał jeden z pracowników. Rudy i piegowaty człowiek, nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego co się stało. Trzeci zabrał jeden z kluczy, zostawiając przy nim pieniądze za nocleg i notę wyjaśnienia. Leżący już na łóżku czarodziej, wziął do ręki pióro i zaczął skrobać kontynuację. -Tak w sumie to nigdy go nie spotkałem. Rozmowa Elsy z Zu trwała już dobrą godzinę. To nie była normalna rozmowa, oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Mimo długości tej konwersacji, była ona gładka i szczera. Przywódca z północy nie bez powodu rządził w swoim państwie, miał chłodne podejście do spraw (no chyba że chodziło o jego topór). Można było to zaobserwować w wielu momentach, na przykład teraz. Siedział właśnie spokojnie pod oknem, niemal zrelaksowany, Elsa natomiast nerwowo chodziła po pokoju. -W skrócie. Dokładnie pięćset trzydzieści osiem lat temu, ówczesny wódz plemion północy Rohn, otrzymał list z poleceniem otwarcia go przez jego krewniaków w roku 1750. W owym liście było polecenie wysłania do mnie osobnych wiadomości pocztą, oraz tego pierścienia. -Na razie wszystko się zgadza. -Po uczcie lub w trakcie jej, ktoś dostarczy trzeci element tego... -zestawu. Chyba można to tak nazwać. -Też tak myślę. Otwiera on portal... Nie opisał dokąd. W dodatku, uważa że będziemy wiedzieli kiedy go otworzyć. Ale jedno pytanie mnie dręczy. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Zu podniósł się z miejsca. Pogładził brodę. -Głupio byłoby gdybym tego nie zrobił. To była prawie legenda, niektórzy popaprańcy uważali nawet, że po otwarciu nastąpi koniec świata. Chciałem przerwać tą farsę. Rozumiała to. -O czymś zapomniałam? -Nie. Możemy schodzić. -Ja jeszcze nie. Muszę się przebrać. -Więc idę zająć miejsce. Wyszedł, dokładnie zamykając drzwi. Suknia była już przygotowana, wystarczyło ją ubrać. Była w całości biała, z koronkami przy szyi. Była bardzo miła w dotyku. Przejrzała się w lustrze. Wyglądała ładnie, ale coś jej nie pasowało. Rozplotła włosy. -Nie... To nadal nie to. Zaczęła majstrować przy splotach, to tak, to inaczej. Znalazła wreszcie coś co ją zadowoliło. Według niej idealnie pasowała w całokształcie. Założyła też ozdobę na włosy z płatkiem śniegu.right Ktoś zaczął pukać do drzwi. -Wejdź, jestem gotowa. Do pokoju weszła Anna, w czerwonej sukni. (Mit: Rodziny królewskie zawsze kupują na ważne okazje nowe stroje, często bardzo drogie i wyszukane. Kolejne kłamstwo. Suknia Anny była noszona przez nią trzy lata temu, dziś poprostu została przefarbowana. W tym przypadku za pomocą zaklęcia, ale zazwyczaj używano barwników z południa.) Księżniczka była zaskoczona wyglądem siostry. Podeszła do niej. -Elsa... Nie poznałam cię. -Ty też wyglądasz świetnie. -Wszystko gotowe, i na rynku i na dziedzińcu. Tylko jedno muszę ci wyznać... Obie usiadły obok siebie w tym samym momencie. -Co się stało z Kristoffem? Spojrzała jej w oczy, zaskoczona. -Słyszałam krzyk. Domyśliłam się. -Oh... Następnie zdania powiedziała w ten sam sposób, gdy mówiła Elsie że zamroziła Arendell. -Kiedy mówiłaś że mogę powiedzieć o swojej mocy Krisowi... Wolałam pokazać. Przejęzyczyłam się, tak trochę, przy wymowie zaklęcia. Księżniczka zarumieniła się. -Tygrys. A miał być mały kotek. Elsa znała ten problem. Wielokrotnie miała podobne, na przykład zamiast zamrozić wrzącą wodę w dzbanie... Zamroziła dzban. Wrzątek mocno popatrzył Annę. -Ale nic się nie stało? -Nie... Zdążyłam to cofnąć. Królowa odetchnęła z ulgą, a potem odpowiedziała poważnym tonem. -Ja też popełniłam sporo błędów i porażek. Ważne żeby się nie poddawać. Może znajdziemy słownik w bibliotece? -Kristoff... -Kristoff wie że to nie było specjalnie. Mam dobrą wiadomość. Po tym wszystkim, będziemy mieli sporo wolnego czasu. Może popłyniemy na jakąś małą wycieczkę? Poprawiło to humor Anny. -Kris jest już przy stole, tak? -Jest. Wszyscy są. -Więc nie każmy im czekać. Droga na dziedziniec minęła na omówienie celu podróży. (Nawiasem mówiąc, zamierzały odwiedzić północ.) Goście zaczęli się niecierpliwić, na rynku ludzie zaczęli jeść. Anna szybko usiadła na swoim miejscu, obok Tronu Elsy przeniesionego tu dziś rano. Naprzeciw do Władczyni Lodu siedział Rumpsztyk, wraz z Gubernatorem. Zu znalazł miejsce obok Kristoffa, przy okazji sąsiadując z Królem Nasturii. Królowa i książęta umieścili się pomiędzy ich Królem a Szarpidrutem. Sam rozkład miejsc nie przypominał klasycznego. Goście siedzieli tylko z trzech stron tego stołu: dwóch mniejszych boków i jednego większego. Drugi większy bok pełnił funkcję dostarczania jedzenia. Kristoff miał na sobie strój niemal identyczny do ubrania Agdara, Ojca Anny i Elsy, a reszta gości byli ubrani tak, jak przybyli. (Było to związane z kolejną tradycją, ale już zapomniałem o czym mówiła.) Wszyscy patrzyli na Królową, czekając na to co powie. Elsa stanęła z prawej strony tronu. -Przybycie tak wielu gości to nie lada wyzwanie dla służby. Chcę wam uświadomić, że to co widzicie, jest efektem ciężkiej pracy wielu ludzi. Doceńcie to. Uroczystość uważam za rozpoczętą. Nagle, jak grom z jasnego nieba, na środek stołu spadła z impetem ogromna kamienna kula. Jedzenie walało się po całym dziedzińcu. Wszyscy byli mocno skonfundowani. Podmuch zmiótł wszystkich z krzeseł. -Nigdy nie zrozumiem zwyczajów południowców. Powiedział to Zu, próbując oczyścić twarz z tortu. Każdy patrzył na deszcz kamieni spadających na miasto. Budynki rozsypywały się, jakby były zrobione z papieru. Arendell zostało zaatakowane. -Czy komuś coś się stało? Elsa nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, więc uznała że to dobrze rokuje. -Co się... Królowa Nasturii nie dokończyła swojego zdania. Przez bramę wbiegł rozpędzony Kapitan Straży z krzykiem na ustach. -Ktoś nas zaatakował! Proszę wszystkich o zachowanie spokoju! -JAK MAM DO CHOLERY ZACHOWAĆ SPOKÓJ, JAK MOJE NOGI SĄ POD TYM CHĘDOŻONYM KAMIENIEM! Jednak ktoś oberwał. Był to jeden z książąt. (Reakcja, a raczej jej szybkość, godna szachisty.) Zajęła się nim Elsa. Rozkruszyła kamień od środka, (Nadal nie wiem jak to zrobiła, może miał w sobie dużo wody którą zamroziła? Jeśli tak, miała świetny pomysł.) a zaraz po tym przeniosła go ostrożnie w bezpieczne miejsce. Zajmijcie się nim. Tylko ostrożnie, może mieć uszkodzony kręgosłup. Wszyscy jak na komendę ruszyli na pomoc. (I tak król został lekarzem) Spojrzała na kapitana. -Kto, gdzie i jak. Guardi, bo tak brzmiało jego imię, wydyszał z siebie kilka zdań. -Zaatakowali od gór, przez podziemne korytarze. W jakiś sposób odparliśmy pierwszy uderzenie, ale cały czas napierają na front. Katapulty dalekiego zasięgu znajdują się na którymś że wzgórz, żołnierze wciąż... -Kto zaatakował? Przełknął ślinę. W jego oczach ujrzała strach. Nie wierzył że to powiedział. -Josxu. Zu ruszył się, jakby trafiła w niego strzała. Podszedł do nich w jedno uderzenie serca. -Czy dobrze słyszałem? Kości zmarłych? Kapitan zareagował na obecność Snorda dość entuzjastycznie. (Północ od kilku lat ma problemy z Josxu, to tak jakby się spotkało kogoś z Arcymistrzów-W sensie doświadczoną osobę) -Niestety tak. Elsa osunęła się w Eter. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała ulice oblegane przez żywe trupy. Wielkie święto w jedną chwilę zmieniło się w koszmar. Miasto nie było przygotowane na ofensywę ze strony gór, nie dało się w normalny sposób przeprowadzić przez nie oddziałów. Atak był już dawno zaplanowany, i przygotowany pod jej nosem. -Jaki jest plan królowo? Wróciła z powrotem do rzeczywistości. -Zu, umiesz nastawiać kości? To Arcyksiążę zawołał wodza północy. -Jedną chwileczkę! Musicie na razie sobie sami poradzić, Elso. Poszedł do potrzebujących. Królowej nie pozostało nic innego, jak samej wymyślić plan. -Co z portem? -Statki są pod ostrzałem. W tle usłyszeli odgłos upadającego budynku. -Jak wygląda linia obrony? Brakuje ludzi? -Są przy rynku, korytarze zasypane. Udało nam się ustawić barykady. Próbowała wymyślić coś na szybko, jednak było to trudne. -Mieszkańcy do zamku. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Zaczął protestować. -Pani, każda para rąk się przyda w obronie. -Wiem. Ale jakie szanse mają ci ludzie w walce? Nie pozwolę na bezsensowną śmierć. Obróciła lekko nogę. Wokół królowej pojawiły się gęsto płatki śniegu. Znów nosiła lodową suknię. Podłoże wokół Elsy pokryło się lodem, a z lodowej mgły zaczęły pojawiać się śnieżne golemy. (Dziś te golemy strzegą Akademii, ale wtedy były potrzebne do innego zadania.) -Brońcie Arendell. Olbrzymy ruszyły do miasta. I to bardzo szybko. Z oddali usłyszeli wybuch, a miasto przestało być bombardowane kamieniami. -Co się stało? -Wysłałem kilku żołnierzy żeby zniszczyli machiny. Jeden problem z głowy. Kolejny posłaniec wjechał na koniu. A za nim tłum ludzi. Był to ten sam człowiek, który jeszcze kilka godzin kłócił się z władcą północy. -Golemy zatrzymały ich na ulicach, miłościwa pani. Zyskalimy trochę czasu. -Czy to są wszyscy mieszkańcy? -Nie jestem pewien. Boję się że nie. -Zaprowadź ludzi do zamku. -Tak jest. Spojrzała za siebie. Każdy z tych ważniejszych gości zajmował się poszkodowanym. (To dziwne, w obliczu zagrożenia każdy zapomina kim jest, odkłada się godność na bok. Liczy się tylko to, co się dzieje wokół. Taka refleksja z mojej strony) Tylko ona mogła zatrzymać na dobre armię. Ale sama nie dałaby rady. Wiedziała co powiedzieć. -Getto Hufs Koi Hub. -Oij Gpoa Lono Suo. Cokolwiek powiedziała (nie znam Snordzkiego), odniosło to skutek. -Masz mój topór. Zu wyciągnął go z pochwy. -murskaus luita. Dziś jesteś mi potrzebny. -Ja świetnie strzelam z kuszy. Rumpsztyk też wyszedł przed metaforowy szereg. Król Nasturii zgłosił się jednak do innego zadania niż przypuszczała. -Mój rapier Nixon nie przyda się. Statki nie są już pod ostrzałem, może jakiś nie ucierpiał? Trzeba zapewnić ludziom drogę ucieczki. Dlaczego na to nie wpadłam? -Świetny pomysł, zbierz ochotników. Myślała chwilę nad następnym zadaniem. -Anno, Krisie, pomóżcie poszkodowanym. Jeżeli będzie trzeba, zapomnij to co mówiłam dziś rano, Aniu. -Jesteś pewna że to dobry pomysł? Odezwał się milczący dotąd Kristoff. Anna szturchnęła go w ramię. -No co? -Zostawcie te czułości na później, wiecie gdzie jest Olaf i Sven? -Hej Królowo, śmiertelne zagrożenie i takie tam... Są w zamku, nie przedłużajmy, ruszamy. Zu zaczął się niecierpliwić, dawno nie walczył. Elsa wskazała na konia. -Baronie, Aderancie północy. Ja mam inny sposób transportu. -A koń wytrzyma? Rumpsztyk zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej wagi. -Razem jesteście lżejsi niż rycerz w zbroi. Królowa wyczarowała sobie łyżwy. Nie zadając zbędnych pytań, popędzili przez most łączący pałac z miastem z szybkością szarżującego Byka, Faceci prawie spadając z wierzchowca, a Władczyni obladzając drogę przed sobą. Nim się obejrzeli byli miejscu walki. Rynek Arendell był atakowany z trzech uliczek. Żołnierze ramię w ramię z Śnieżnymi Golemami, skutecznie zatrzymywali chodzące ścierwo. -Ja biorę środek! Zu z krzykiem na ustach ruszył do boju. Rumpsztyk podszedł do tego bardziej subtelnie. Wziął kuszę od jednego z pechowców, i strzelał ze sporej odległości. Celnie zresztą. Elsa nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Przykucnęła obok zabitego żołnierza. Młody blondyn o czarnych oczach leżał w kałuży krwi. Strzała o ciemnych lotkach przebiła jego czaszkę. Miał może dwadzieścia lat, a jego pusty wzrok skierowany był w stronę morza. Wydawało się jej, że czas zwolnił. Zu przepoławiał właśnie jednego z trupów, przy akompaniamencie fontanny stęchłej krwi. Rumpsztyk osłaniał wraz z kilkoma ludźmi, żołnierzy i Golemy walczące w zwarciu. Chciała dołączyć, jednak coś ją zatrzymało. Jeżeli wróg wie o mojej mocy, przez Śnieżne olbrzymy, a nadal kontynuuje ofensywę... Musi mieć jakiegoś Asa w rękawie. Stworzyła pod sobą kolumnę, dzięki czemu uniosła się ponad dachy budynków. Stanowiła teraz świetny cel dla wrogich łuczników... Gdyby nie to że łucznicy nie zdążyli zareagować. Zostały po nich bryły lodu. Ogarnęła wzrokiem okolicę. To co zobaczyła, nie było zbyt optymistyczne. W zajętych przez wroga uliczkach ujrzała fioletowe łuny. Wychodzili z nich kolejni żołnierze, w sporej ilości. Koło każdego portalu stała postać w szarej szacie. -I co teraz? Jedna z owych postaci zauważyła Elsę. Królowa widziała tylko jej głowę wystającą z kaptura... Jeżeli można to... coś nazwać głową. Była to niemal ciekła, ciemna, bezkształtna masa, falująca przy najmniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Ów glut podniósł rękę do czoła. Po tym geście, Królowa była obserwowana przez trzy, cztery takie postacie. Była tak zaskoczona, że nie wiedziała co zrobić. Patrzyła tylko lekkim przerażeniem w te bezkształtne mazie... Aż znikły. Dosłownie. Nie tak jak uliczny Czarodziej podczas występu, w kłębach dymu albo innego Wsia. Trwało to ułamek sekundy. A po tym czas się zatrzymał. Nie poruszało żadne żywe stworzenie, nieżywe zresztą też. Topór ugrzązł w ścierwie, strzała zawisła w powietrzu. Zdała sobie sprawę że tylko ona to widzi. Przed Władczynią wyrosły kolumny z tej samej ciemnej materii, co postacie na nich. Czwórka zaczęła walkę. Rozpędzone kule z kamienia leciały w stronę Elsy. Zatrzymała je z łatwością przebijając soplami. Odpowiedziała im zamiecią. Śnieg pokrył gęsto pole bitwy pod nimi, i ograniczył pole widzenia. Pod osłoną, zaczęła ostrzeliwać ich bryłami. Usłyszała odgłos pękającego lodu. Zatrzymała śnieżną burzę. Kolumny znikły. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę pewnej rzeczy. To kolumna zaczęła pękać. Spadała. Rozpaczliwe próbowała ześlizgnąć się po wyczarowanej rampie, ale nie mogła jej wyczarować. Coś ją blokowało. Była coraz bliżej ziemi. Zamknęła oczy, czekając na śmierć. Poczuła mocny uchwyt na kostce. Była metr nad ziemią, trzymana przez czterometrowego potwora. Czarne ciało, długi kościsty ogon... I nadal bezkształtna twarz. Czuła jego metaliczny zapach. Na jego głowie pojawiła się linia. Pogłębiała się z każdą chwilą. Aż postać przemówiła. -Wycoffaj luddzi. Głos był bardzo zniekształcony, ledwo rozumiała co oznaczają te słowa. -Masssz wybór... Ratujessz wszystkich.. Halbo sginą wszysscy. Czas znów ruszył do przodu. Okolica pokryta śniegiem, była sporym zaskoczeniem dla żołnierzy, ale nie bardziej niż ściany które pojawiły się przed każdą uliczką uniemożliwiające walkę. -Co do Trzynastego kręgu piekła się tu dzieje? -Wycofujemy się. -Co? Zu nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Rumpsztyk też. -Przecież wygrywamy. -Nigdy nie wycofuję się, dopóki wróg żyje. -ONI JUŻ NIE ŻYJĄ, JASNE? Nastała cisza. Żołnierze wokół wpatrywali się w nich. Zu ze stoickim spokojem pokazał swoje stanowisko. -Jeżeli mam to zrobić, powiedz dlaczego. Nie chciała im tego tłumaczyć. Ale musiała. Powiedziała nerwowo: -Widziałam coś.... co wychodzi poza ludzkie pojęcie. -Co dokładnie? Nie wiedziała jak to opisać. -Postacie w szarych szatach... Pokazał otwartą dłonią gest, który oznaczał mniej więcej: Wiem o co ci chodzi. -Szarzy. Paskudne bestie. Straciłem przez tą maź wiele swoich ludzi. Problem polega na tym, że można nich odstraszyć za pomocą kamieni których nie ma na pewno w Arendell, a pokonać, można ich tylko jednym sposobem. -Jakim? -Śmiercią tego, komu wykazali posłuszeństwo. Myślę że chce się z tobą spotkać, inaczej nie wyszłabyś z tego cało. Nastało niezręczne milczenie. -Negocjacje czas rozpocząć. Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania